1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an image formation device and is applicable to an image formation device that forms an image on a recording medium by using an electrophotographic system, for instance.
2. Description of Related Art
An image formation device which adopts an electrophotographic system includes an image formation unit having a photoconductive drum, a charge unit, an exposure unit, a development unit, and other components. In a color image formation device which adopts an intermediate transfer system, for instance, image formation units which use developers of colors are disposed in a certain order in the rotation direction of an intermediate transfer belt. The image formation units primarily transfer toner images successively onto the intermediate transfer belt, and the toner images primarily transferred on the intermediate transfer belt are secondarily transferred to a recording medium by a secondary transfer roller. After the toner image transfer, the recording medium is transported to a fixture device, and the fixture device fixes the toner image onto the recording medium to form an image on the recording medium.
In such an image formation device, a film sheet for an overhead projector (OHP), for instance, or the like (which is called an OHP film, for instance) is used as a recording medium in addition to regular paper.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-76469